Catheter
by Netta Sloan
Summary: A small step in surgical preparation.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help but be embarrassed for his older brother. Winry and Granny Pinako had just finished explaining the automail surgical procedure and while it all sounded horrible, what Winry was about to do next seemed to be the worst of all. The surgery was long, the effects of paralysis could last for days; basic body processes need to be taken care of. The I.V. for nutrients went in with barely a wince and the tube for breathing would go in right before the procedure started when Ed was already unconscious, that left only one little problem: waste. A bedpan would not suffice, it needed to be automated. So that is how he found himself holding his older brother's hand and squirming while Ed looked at the floor to his right, a few humiliating tears leaking out his eyes. Hearing a snap of elastic, he looked away from those sad tears down to where Winry was positioned between Ed's legs. She looked up at Al questioningly, ready to start. Giving what he hoped was a small squeeze to the fingers curled around his thumb, he nodded at her. Her head went down, Ed's came up, both jaws tightened in concentration, and a few moments later it was over. Winry connected the tube to a plastic bag on the end of the bed, a little fluid dribbling into it. She gently eased Ed's pants back up tucking everything gently inside, covering the tape on his remaining leg. As the covers were spread out, both jaws relaxed, the fingers releasing his thumb. Winry gathered her supplies, popping off her gloves and backed out the door, closing it with her food as she went. The tears were wiped away and a blush was swallowed down as he turned back to the little boy in the bed.

"See Al, no problem."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been Pinako's turn to sit up with Ed. The medicine to clean out his system had been administered two days ago, which resulted in his bedpan and catheter needing to be cleaned more often. Ed had been grumpy the whole time since he was denied food and the one time Al had tried to sneak him some Winry had gotten up and yelled at them. As Ed finally fell asleep Pinako and Al settled down with their respective books. A few hours later Ed awoke with a gasp that startled the two readers.

"Winry" followed along with a sigh as Ed relaxed further and into a deeper sleep. Pinako slid off her chair, the cushion falling to the floor and moved to the bedside. Brisk movements had the blankets pulled up and Ed's lower half exposed. Grasping Ed's hip, she rolled him towards the right of the bed and removed the bedpan. Checking the contents a satisfied grunt escaped her lips and the empty bedpan was thrust into Al's hands. Gently releasing Ed back to the bed she moved to check the catheter.

"Granny, why is he hard? Is it alright with the tube in it like that?"

"Mph, it's just as I thought. Go wake up Winry. This needs to be replaced. He's fine. We'll start the procedure after breakfast. And give me that bedpan; I'll put it up on my way to bed."

"Yes ma'am, Granny."

As the door shut, Pinako looked down at the still-sleeping boy. "Winry, huh?" With a final tsk she left. Better to let Winry explain this so none of the kids would have to suffer a lecture. In a few years she'd give them that, they're still too young now.


	3. Chapter 3

Al dragged a sleepy Winry into the room by the hand and pointed at the still exposed Ed. When he saw that it was no longer hard he calmed down a little and went to fetch Winry's supplies and some of the coffee Pinako kept going lately. When he came back she was running her fingers through Ed's hair in hopes that he would sleep through the replacement.

He watched as she took sips of coffee in between laying out her tools. When she finally set it aside, Al moved to the head of the bed and grasped Ed's left hand. Pulling the covers farther up Ed's form, he watched as Winry removed the tube.

"What is that white stuff?"

Winry looked up, surprised to find him watching. A blush spread across her cheeks as she stammered, "Well, Al…..think back to what your mom told you about the changes girls and boys go through."

"She said that voices got deeper and both get hairy and sometimes….." He trailed off as her blush deepened. The room was silent except for Ed's slight snoring as Winry finished her work. Then as she was snapping off her gloves Al spoke again.

"Winry, does that mean that you are…..I mean I see some……" He broke off staring at the ground.

Winry squirmed suddenly very aware of her awkward growing body. Taking a deep breath, "Yes Al and when you get your body back so will you. Ask Ed more about it."

"But Winry…."

She ignored him, toweling off her hand she shut the door behind her.


End file.
